She's Not Your Wife
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Addison comes back into town to help Mark Sloan's daughter. However Addison becomes a little too flirty with a certain someone's husband and it begins to agitate that someone into doing some rash things


**AN: So I reread my original copy of this and pretty much hated it, it was way too rushed so I'm rewriting it and reposting it. Hopefully I've improved it, I have plans to rewrite my other Merrek fics as well. Also Issy isn't gone and George isn't either. **

She's Not Your Wife REDONE

Mark walked into the room where his off again on again girlfriend Lexie Grey was giving his newfound daughter an ultrasound. Lexie was wearing a look that freaked Mark out the second he saw it. It was the look all interns got when they thought they saw something bad. Mark immediately called Addison Montgomery to come and look after Sloan rather than have Robins and her interns fluttering about unsure.

#

"Slow down Mark," Addison said as she allowed herself to be dragged through the hallways of Seattle Grace.

"You have to hurry and see Sloan though," Mark insisted frantically hitting the call button for the elevator.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Addison insisted as the elevator arrived.

"Well hello there," the familiar voice of Derek Shepherd greeted the pair. "What are you doing back in Seattle?"

"Mark summoned me here in a worried huff," Addison said wrapping her arms around him as onlookers stared.

"Ah Sloan troubles?" he asked wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her hips towards him, well her whole body really.

"Let's go," Mark pushed Addison into the elevator as Derek stepped out.

"Well I have to be going," she said waving to Derek as she got into the elevator with Mark.

"I have a surgery later that you might find interesting," Derek called as the elevator closed.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd," Dr. Bailey said as she was headed towards the elevator. "Was that Addison I saw just now?"

"Ya it was she's here to help Mark's kid."

"Did you tell Meredith yet?"

"No why? I don't think Meredith would particularly care."

"Even if that's the case you don't want to be accused of keeping your ex-wife's reappearance from your current wife."

"Meredith isn't like that," Derek said before walking off.

"Whatever you say," Dr. Bailey said to the air as she rolled her eyes because she knew her group way too well.

#

"Thanks for breaking me out of there," Addison said smiling as she and Derek sat down at a table for lunch.

"I figured you might want a break from Mark's insanity. He's been a little chaotic since Sloan arrived."

"I've been able to tell, he's been questioning me non stop. I mean I've tried to be patient but he brought me here because he trusted me."

"I know, and he knows too but having a kid have a kid can be stressful in the most ideal situations."

"I wouldn't know I've never had a kid," she stared into his eyes. "We wanted kids didn't we Derek, at one point?"

Derek smiled a crocked smile, "ya at one point we did. At one point we wanted a lot of things Addi."

#

"Did you hear?" George asked approaching Izzie and Christina.

"Hear what puppy love?" Christina smirked as she nodded towards Meredith who was checking the surgical board.

"Addison's back at the hospital and I think you know him has been spending the whole time with her."

"No way McDreamy would do that he knows that's practically a death wish for their marriage. Meredith was kind enough to forgive him after being labeled second choice, but then to have the ex return and not even mention it to her?" Izzie said popping a gummy treat into her mouth.

"Well do we know he hasn't told her?" Christina asked.

"It seems like something she would have told us?" Izzie said.

"What seems like something who would have told us?" Alex asked joining the group and stealing one of Izzie's snacks.

"Rumor that Addison is back and McDreamy's hanging around her without telling Mer," Christina filled in while staring at the girl who was still reviewing the surgical board.

"Someone should see if she knows," George said.

"Hey Meredith have you heard Addison's roaming the hospital?" Alex hollered. The other three friend's eyes went wide and they all quickly grabbed a chart and scattered.

"What?" Meredith screeched rounding on him.

Alex looked around noticing that the rest of their little family group had disappeared. "Well um I need to go," Alex took off.

"What the hell," Meredith yelled in the hallway looking around then stopping off to find Lexie.

It took Meredith only ten minutes to locate her little sister. "Lexie!" he voice came out in its angry tone. Lexie jumped about ten miles into the air and turned to face her sister. "Is Addison Montgomery in this hospital?"

"Why would I know that? I don't know that," Lexie said in a voice almost as high as a dog whistle.

"Where is she Lexie? She isn't with my husband is she? Please tell me she isn't with Derek."

"Ok that one I honestly don't know," Lexie's eyes were excited.

"Lexie help me find them," Meredith said gripping her sister's shoulders.

"Meredith I have a lot of work to do and," her sister's eyes were pleading and large. Her face twisted in pain and confliction as she nodded and took out her phone. "Text me if you find anything and I'll return the favor."

Meredith and Lexie split up and Lexie was the first person to spot them. She swallowed as she saw them sitting at a table in the cafeteria together, they were laughing and she was touching his hand. Definite flirting, Lexie decided and texted Meredith about the location and what was going on.

Meredith didn't text back and she didn't go down into the cafeteria either. Instead she went up to the observation area and waited for Derek's surgery. He walked into the OR with his adorable ferryboat scrub cap. What annoyed Meredith though was that Addison walked in behind him with her own scrub cap and scrubs on. _Why did she scrub in she's not a neurosurgeon_. Meredith sat and enjoyed the surgery though, allowing it to calm her jealousy.

Meredith skipped down the observation room stairs to go see her husband.

#

"Derek you've forgotten to wash your hands," Addison said grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the sinks.

"Oh ya just in a hurry," he said.

"No excuses," Addison said taking his hands between hers and scrubbing both of theirs. She took some soap and slowly massaged both of his hands to ensure that all of the disgusting bits, that could get loose during surgery, would be washed away.

"Derek," Meredith's voice broke into the room.

"What is it Meredith?" he demanded his hands still clasped between Addison's. Meredith looked from his face to their hands and bit her lip.

"Never mind," she whispered and turned around. "I'll talk to you later."

"Meredith," he called grabbing a towel.

"Derek," Addison quickly said. "I think Mark needs us," she said smiling.

"Mark would only need you, Meredith needs me Addison," Derek said and walked after her. "Meredith!" Derek called and jogged after her.

"Go away Dr. Shepherd," Meredith said searching the halls for Christina or Alex or any of her friends really.

"Meredith why are you calling me that? I'm your husband."

"Oh so you remember now?" she said spinning on him. "Because by the way you were acting I thought you might be confused!"

"What are you talking about?" he said finally catching up to her.

"You treated her like she was still your wife Derek!"

"That's not it Mer," he whispered. "I was just so excited to see her and-"

"Right of course I'm sorry I kept you two apart," she snapped turning away.

Derek grabbed her arm, "I was excited to see her and not feel anything for her, any love anyways. She's still a friend but Meredith I didn't care what she was doing with herself. That thrills me," he smiled.

"Oh," she replied in a small voice. "Ok then."

Derek smiled down at her, "silly girl." He bent down and captured her lips with his own giving his wife a sweet kiss.


End file.
